Lelouch Te Ama
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: ¿Dónde estas, Kallen?",no deja de preguntarse Lelouch al encontrarse solo,lamentándose por haberla dejado ir,se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la amaba y ahora debe encontrarla para confesarle su amor,¿podrá lograr su objetivo?.Personajes de Ichigo O.
1. Prólogo: ¿Dónde estas, Kallen?

"¿Qué significo para ti, Lelouch?", me preguntó Kallen una y otra vez aquella noche en la que nos despedimos. El corazón quiso salírseme del pecho al verla irse y decirme "adiós", quise correr tras ella pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento, ese no era el momento adecuado para confesarle que yo también…la amaba.

Siempre estuvo cerca de mi, desde que Zero apareció, desde que lo cree, ella estuvo a mi lado, nunca lo pude valorar, ni lo supe apreciar, siempre creí que toda la vida iba a estar junto a mi, obedeciéndome, alabándome, adorándome, por mi cabeza nunca paso el hecho de que llegara el día en que me dijera adiós, y ahora que ese día ha llegado, me siento tan…vacío.

Quisiera poder encontrarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos como nunca lo hice, mirar sus ojos azules y acariciar su cabello rosado, sentir sus suaves labios…como ese día, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, me besó y yo sentí que mi corazón se detenía, nunca pude llegar a pensar en lo hermoso que sentiría al presionar sus labios contra los míos, lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde de mis sentimientos.

¿Dónde estas, Kallen?, debo encontrarte, decirte lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado, lo mucho que deseo que permanezcas para siempre conmigo, lo hice por tu bien, créeme, no quería que murieras conmigo en ese lugar lleno de traidores, pero el traidor siempre fui yo…nadie sabía que yo era Zero, solo tu, conocías mi secreto y no te importo, pero nunca supiste que era un heredero al trono.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui, te tuve tantas veces tan cerca pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para atreverme a decirte algo, ese día estuve tan cerca.

Caíste sobre mi y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, pude sentir tu aliento golpear mi rostro, me miraste de una manera que nunca olvidaré, y yo no hice más que decirte algo muy estúpido, "_Kallen, cuando todo esto termine ¿te gustaría regresar a la academia Ashford conmigo?", _fue lo que dije, y no pude terminar de hablar por que C.C nos interrumpió. No tienes la culpa de nada, Kallen, toda la culpa recae en mí, yo te deje ir, yo nunca me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos, nunca me di cuenta a tiempo de lo mucho que te quiero.

Si pudiera encontrarte y pedirte perdón, decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te necesito y que quiero que esto termine para poder estar contigo por siempre, poder disfrutar de ti sin ninguna complicación y sin ningún impedimento, por que poco a poco te convertiste en todo para mí.

Te tengo que encontrar, tengo que verte una vez mas, rodearte con mis brazos, susurrarte al oído y besarte…besarte hasta que el aliento se nos acabe, hasta que nuestras fuerzas se agoten, besarte por todas las beses que te tuve cerca y no lo hice, apretarte contra mi hasta dejarte sin fuerzas.

Es increíble como uno puede llegar a querer sin darse cuenta, pero… ¿Por qué duele tanto?, no puedo evitar sentirme mal al recordar el como te fuiste. Debo llegar al Área 11 y encontrarte, sé que estas ahí, estas esperándome, lo sé, me quieres tanto como yo a ti, no me podrías dejar de querer así de fácil…no…no podría soportarlo, tengo que recuperarte, como sea, pero lo haré.

Te encontraré, Kallen, y te diré cuanto te amo.


	2. Obteniendo Una Respuesta

¿Por dónde comenzaba a buscarla?, primero debía salir de esa isla, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, no podía pedir ayuda, todas las personas en las que podía confiar me habían traicionado, me habían abandonado, creen que soy yo el traidor, todo lo que quería era proteger a Nunnally, pero poco a poco todo cambió, ahora también deseaba el bien de Kallen, deseaba que fuera feliz, quería regresarle Japón, que pudiera vivir tranquila junto con los japoneses, que viviera conmigo…feliz.

Mientras seguía caminando, intentando encontrar alguna salida, escuche un ruido muy cerca, me sobresalte, debía tener mucho cuidado, si alguien me encontraba o me capturaba todo estaba perdido.

"¡Lelouch!", escuché que alguien me gritaba, me detuve en seco, conocía esa voz a la perfección, pero no podía ser… ¿cómo sería posible?, él estaba…

"'Lelouch", volvió a decir la voz, aun más cerca, detrás de mi.

"Rollo", no pude evitar responder, me gire lentamente hasta que lo tuve de frente, le mire asustado, confundido, ¿cómo pude haberse salvado?, yo mismo lo había visto morir.

-Aun no era mi momento, no debes preocuparte.-dijo sonriendo.

Yo aun no me la creía, hacía varias horas lo había visto morir frente a mis ojos, en ese instante había descubierto cuanto lo quería, se había convertido en mi hermano de verdad después de todo, a partir de ese momento apreciaría a la gente a mi alrededor, dejaría de pensar tan solo en mi, había aprendido que Nunnally y yo no éramos los únicos en el mundo, y ahora me encargaría de llevar mi objetivo para beneficio de todos, un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz con Rollo, Nunnally, Kallen, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, los chicos del consejo estudiantil e incluso con Suzaku, un lugar donde todos nos uniéramos y conviviéramos, recuperar a mi hermana, hacer una nueva familia junto con Rollo, recuperar a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida.

-Ro…llo…yo…

Rollo acorto la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo también lo rodee con mis brazos y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía creer que de alguna manera todo comenzara a solucionarse.

-Rollo, no puedo creer que no estés muerto, yo mismo te vi morir frente a mis ojos…lo que hiciste por mi fue…

-No, Lelouch, ni lo digas, lo hice por ti, por que eres mi hermano, ¿verdad?, has sido la única persona que…

-¡Perdóname!

-¿Dé que hablas?

-Por todo lo que te grité, no lo merecías, he cambiado, Rollo, desde la última vez que nos vimos me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas, ahora quiero arreglarlo todo, mi objetivo ha cambiado, ahora quiero llevarlo a un beneficio para todos nosotros, quiero que todos logremos ser felices, ya no solo pienso en Nunnally o en mi, quiero que tu seas feliz, Rollo, que tu, Nunnally y yo seamos una familia, quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo, que todos trabajemos juntos por ser un mejor país…

-¿Qué hay de Kallen?

-Kallen… ¿qué sucede con Kallen?

-No la haz mencionado.

-Yo…yo…

Rollo comenzó a reírse, no entendía muy bien el por que.

-Puedes contármelo, Lelouch, soy tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

-Debes ayudarme, Rollo, debo encontrarla, antes de que sea muy tarde, debo decirle lo mucho que la…amo.-logré confesar. Se sentía muy bien poder confiárselo a alguien.

-Ni lo dudes, hermano, te ayudaré, la encontraremos y le dirás tus sentimientos, le dirás que quieres estar con ella, le pedirás que sea tu novia, ¡entiendes!, tu novia, le pedirás perdón por todo, estoy seguro de que ella te corresponderá.

Abracé a Rollo con más fuerza, me alegraba mucho tenerlo cerca de nuevo, esta vez no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

Continuamos caminando para encontrar la manera de salir de allí, tardamos algunas horas más en encontrar lo necesario para construir una balsa y poder transportarnos a tierra firme. Al siguiente día llegamos al Área 11.

-Rollo, debemos regresar al Instituto Ashford, podría ser que Kallen este ahí escondiéndose.

-Podría ser, no estoy muy seguro, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado de encontrarnos con nadie de la Orden, ni con ninguno de los Knights of Round.

Rollo y yo caminamos con precaución hasta llegar al Instituto, debíamos cuidar que ningún estudiante nos reconociera, tan solo debíamos buscar a Kallen por cualquier lugar. Llegamos a mi habitación sin éxito alguno, aprovechamos para darnos un baño y cambiarnos, después de estar listos decidimos buscar por el Instituto ya sin que nos importara el que nos vieran, ahí estaríamos seguros más que en ningún otro lugar.

Duramos horas buscándola, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi, Rollo a mi lado, fiel, trataba de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Esto no esta bien, Rollo, ¿dónde puede estar?

-No tenemos muchas opciones, debemos buscarla con la Orden, ¿dónde más si no?

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado entonces, vamos.

-Espera, Lelouch, ¿no quieres tu disfraz de Zero?

-No tiene caso ya, Rollo, ellos saben quien soy.

-Ellos quizá, pero no las demás personas, además necesitamos movernos rápido, sin ser reconocidos, iré por el Knightmare mientras te cambias, te espero afuera.

Mientras Rollo iba a buscar el Knightmare me dedique a ponerle la ropa de Zero, después de todo lo sucedido me resultaba difícil volver a ponerme aquel traje, lentamente pase mis brazos por la capa, lentamente coloque la mascara encima de mi rostro. Cuando decidí salir a encontrarme con Rollo sentí una presencia.

Me gire lentamente y vi a C.C recostada sobre mi cama observándome con mucha atención. Me detuve en seco un momento, no sabía que decir o hacer, ¿Cómo le explicaría que me había enamorado de Kallen?

-No tienes que explicármelo, Lelouch, sé que la quieres, no me enojaré, no te detendré, tu sabes lo que haces, tu haces lo que quieres, siempre lo haz hecho, ¿por qué habría de cambiar ahora?, solo asegúrate de cumplir con el contrato.

-Debo de irme, C.C, necesito encontrarla.

Me di media vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando sus palabras me detuvieron repentinamente

-No busques tanto, la tiene Kururugi Suzaku.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, la ira me invadió el cuerpo, ¿Suzaku tenía Kallen?, ¿Por qué?, ¿con qué objetivo?

-¿De qué estas hablando?, ¿Suzaku tiene a…?

-Si, él la tiene.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?, ¿por qué?-grité.

-Ese es el Lelouch que conozco.

-No es momento para eso, C.C, dímelo, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Cuando Rollo te llevó, Kallen quiso seguirte, estoy segura de que algo paso entre ustedes que a pesar de lo que le dijiste quiso seguirte y quiso irse contigo, Ogi se lo impidió, pero Kallen no obedeció, minutos después llego Suzaku en el Lancelot, se había enterado de que te encontrabas en el lugar, sin embargo tu y Rollo ya habían desaparecido, y al no encontrarte a ti tuvo una conversación con Kallen que los llevo a una discusión, acto seguido la tomo por la fuerza y se la llevo en el Lancelot.

Tarde unos momentos en procesar la información, eso no estaba nada bien, Suzaku tenía a Kallen y yo entendía muy bien por que, quería hacerme daño de alguna manera y la había encontrado, el coraje me invadió, pero no podía dejar que eso me dominara, así jamás la recuperaría ni vencería a Suzaku, debía ser cuidadoso.

-Debo irme.-dije dándole la espalda. Al salir, Rollo me esperaba con el Knightmare, entre con cuidado.

-Dirígete hacía el laboratorio del Conde Llyod.

-Pero hermano, Kallen…

-Ese maldito la tiene.

Rollo no preguntó nada más, con mi respuesta estaba seguro de que ya sabía a que me refería, note su semblante serio y espere pacientemente, tratando de no exasperarme hasta que llegamos.

Suzaku me había dado donde más dolía.


	3. Kallen

-Él no vendrá, debes aceptarlo, si hubieras escuchado lo que me dijo antes de irse…

Kallen miraba hacía el techo, dándole la espalda a Suzaku, recordando una y otra vez la despedida que había tenido con Lelouch, lo recordó ahí, débil, frente a ella, diciéndole las cosas más horribles que jamás escuchó, sin embargo también le dijo "Vive, Kallen", y ella no podía aceptar que ahora estuviera lejos, desde el nacimiento de Zero ella había estado junto a Lelouch, deseaba estar junto a el ahora, pero Lelouch no vendría.

-Si lo hará, como se ve que aun no lo conoces completamente, por eso te capturé, Kallen, por que se que en cuanto Lelouch sepa que te tengo, vendrá.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será así?

A Kallen se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, volvió a recordar a su adorado Lelouch, recordó cuando se besaron, cuando ella más bien lo había besado…

-No me necesita, no me quiere, ¿qué te hace pensar que será así?-preguntó de nuevo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer, Kallen, pero cuando has conocido a Lelouch por tantos años…logras descifrar sus sentimientos a pesar de que no los expresa, aprendes a leerle los ojos, y él de verdad siente algo por ti, que lo sepa o no, ese es un problema, pero estoy muy seguro de que vendrá.

-Te equivocas, a Lelouch lo único que le importa e vengarse de Britannia, y su hermana Nunnally.

Suzaku salió del cuarto en donde Kallen estaba encerrada, dejándola pensar, Kallen al fin lloró tranquila y en silencio, extrañaba a Lelouch profundamente y temía no volver a verlo nunca más, estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar de él, primero le había roto sus ilusiones, le preguntó miles de veces que pensaba de ella, Lelouch jamás respondió, después de romperle sus ilusiones la traicionó, traicionó a todos en la Orden, pero lo escucho de sus propios labios: "Vive, Kallen", ¿qué debía pensar?

A pesar de todo nada se interponía en sus sentimientos, amaba a Lelouch, sin embargo deseaba que no se apareciera, no quería que Suzaku terminara con él, por otro lado deseaba que si apareciera, así estaría segura de que Lelouch también la quería.

"Aparece, Lelouch, aparece."


	4. Déjame Verla

"¡Suzaku!", grité mientras derribaba la puerta, trate de controlarme lo más que pude.

-¡Suzaku!-volví a gritar.

Rollo salió del Knigthmare para hacerme compañía, se veía preocupado, quizá por lo que pudiera pasar.

Miramos juntos como se habría aquella portezuela eléctrica, esperaba encontrarme frente a frente con Suzaku, pero fue con Cecile con quien nos encontramos.

-Zero.-logró decir al tiempo que intentaba cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Rollo corrió e impidió que la puerta se cerrara, caminé lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con Cecile.

-Sé que la tienen.

Cecile tragó saliva y escuche la voz del Conde Lloyd a lo lejos, Rollo y yo entramos sin ninguna cortesía.

-¡Suzaku!-volví a gritar.

-No tiene ningún caso que uses la máscara aquí, Lelouch.

Me giré al tiempo y vi a Suzaku con sus ropas de Knight of Round, me dio algo de asco verlo vestido así, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Me quite la máscara dejando que mi rostro fuera visible, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, Suzaku me miraba con furia mientras yo lo veía con rabia, no sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Cecile rompió el silencio al caminar.

-Dámela.

-No.

-Dámela.

-Por supuesto que no, Lelouch, no permitiré que le hagas daño.

Cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que le haré daño a ella?

-Entonces no me equivocaba.-dijo riéndose.

-¿Dé que te ríes?, no es muy gracioso.

-Claro que lo es, el fabuloso Zero, tratando de rescatar a su damisela en apuros, a su amada.

-No sé de que hablas, solo la necesito, ella es mí…

-¿Tu qué?, a mi no me engañas, Lelouch, te conozco bastante bien para saber que en realidad vienes por ella por que la quieres.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, la quiero, Suzaku, lo haz dicho, y no solo eso, ¡la amo!, no dejare que me quites eso también, ¿entiendes?, no lo permitiré.

-Lamento no poder estar de acuerdo contigo, Kallen es una buena persona que quiere el bien para Japón, tú quieres el bien para ti mismo, no podría dejar que te la lleves y una vez más la utilices, debo decir que me parezco a ti, la utilice para poder atraerte.

-¡No entiendes nada!, las cosas han cambiado ahora, Suzaku, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello, por ahora lo único que me importa es que me devuelvas a Kallen, ¡hazlo!

-No, Lelouch, no puedo hacerlo hasta que te entregues a mi, no la dejare ir hasta que tu te entregues y prometas dejar de usar el geass, y además que prometas abandonar tus objetivos.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Suzaku, mis objetivos han cambiado, pero no puedo explicártelos ahora, primero debo hablar con Kallen, debo hacerlo.

-Lamento no poder confiar en ti, Lelouch, aunque quisiera no puedo, haz acabado con todas mis expectativas sobre ti, ahora, por favor, entrégate.

-Suzaku, debes dejarme verla, hablar con ella, ¡debes hacerlo!, tu también amaste. Amaste a…

-No te atrevas a mencionarla, aun no te he perdonado por lo que hiciste, ¡ni lo haré!, jamás lo olvidaré, no solo le hiciste daño a Euphie, sino también a esos Elevens, y también a mi, ¡a mi!, ¡a Nunnally!, ¡a Cornelio!, ¡a toda la familia!, ¿acaso ya no te importa Nunnally por que tienes a Rollo Lamperouge ahora?

-¡No sabes nada!, recuperaré a Nunnally también, es otro de mis objetivos ahora, la recuperaré y junto con Rollo formaremos una nueva familia, y Kallen será parte de ello también, no te interpongas, tu también podrías ser parte.

-Te he dicho que no puedo confiar en ti, que no creo nada de lo que dices, Nunnally no podría estar más segura que ahora, lejos de ti, y Kallen también. Y en cuanto a mi, me has desgraciado la vida, ¿cómo esperas que sea parte de tu familia?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Suzaku, nada me haría más feliz que fueras parte de mi familia, también quiero recuperarte a ti, no es muy difícil de creer.

-¡Calla!, te digo que no creo en ti, acéptalo, quiero que te entregues, ahora.

-Debes dejarme verla, ¡déjame verla!, si me dejas verla yo…haré lo que quieras.

Suzaku medito mis palabras unos segundos, la verdad era que lo único que deseaba era ver a Kallen, debía hablar con ella y explicarle todo, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Esta bien.-dijo serio.-Te llevare a donde esta, te daré unos minutos para verla y hablar con ella, después nos iremos. Tú y yo.-dijo enfatizando la última frase.

Rollo y yo caminamos siguiendo a Suzaku, Rollo no despegaba la vista de él, no confiaba nada en lo que decía.

A mi no me importaba mucho, tan solo tenía en mente el rostro de Kallen, me urgía verla y saber como estaba y terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

¿Te encontré ya?


	5. Gino

Kallen se encontraba recargada contra la pared, tratando de entender algo de lo que aquellos gritos lejanos decían, pero su cuarto estaba tan aislado que apenas podía escuchar que eran gritos, más no podía reconocer las voces, ¿con quien discutiría Suzaku?, ¿era Suzaku?, no estaba segura, mientras intentaba escuchar algo, los golpeteos de la puerta resonaron en sus oídos.

Se giro sobresaltada y vio a Gino de pie, sonriéndole. Abrió la puerta y entro sin ser invitado.

-Hola, Kozuki.-dijo alegremente.-He venido por ti.

-¿Dé que hablas, Gino?, estoy aquí como un rehén de Suzaku, ¿él te lo ha ordenado?

Negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hacía más ancha.

-He tomado la decisión yo mismo, te llevaré de aquí, te dejare ir, ¿vendrás, Kallen?

-No sé que pensar…no sé si confiar en ti.

-Sé que eres una buena persona, Kallen, eres buena en batalla, no quisiera dejar de pelear contigo, eres mi rival favorita.

Gino se acerco más a Kallen, ella caminaba hacía atrás conforme Gino se acercaba a ella, no sabía como interpretar su mirada, se topo con la pared y no pudo seguir huyendo.

Gino la acorralo y coloco ambos brazos a los lados de su rostro, dejándola sin escapatoria, teniendo su rostro demasiado cerca al de ella.

Kallen no deseaba estar en esa situación, Gino era agradable pero era Brittaniano, además de ser miembro de los Knights of Round, era aristócrata, ¡estaba en contra de Japón!, y sobretodo…no era Lelouch Lamperouge.

Se escapo haciendo una maniobra hacía abajo, Gino la miro divertido.

-No huyas de mi, Kallen, te estoy dejando ir, ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde?, no entiendo bien…

-Solo estoy en desacuerdo con Suzaku, no tiene por que usarte para atraer a Zero.

A Kallen se le acelero el corazón al escuchar su nombre.

-De cualquier forma él no vendrá.-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Parece que sabes lo que hará, siempre tan fiel a Zero. ¿Por qué?, él no haría nada por ti.

-No sabes eso…ni yo misma lo sé, déjame Gino, preferiría estar aquí encerrada.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para saber si Zero se atrevería a venir por ti?

¿Eso era?, Kallen no estaba segura, pero no quería estar en el mundo exterior donde Lelouch no estaba.

-Vamos, Kozuki, ven conmigo, te dejare ir, no te perseguiré, no le diré a Suzaku que fui yo quien te liberó, vete. Quizá Zero te espere allá fuera.

Gino salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta, las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Kallen.

"Quizá Zero te espere allá fuera." ¿Podría ser cierto?, Rollo se había llevado a Lelouch, quizá nunca regresaría, quizá si, quizá si la esperaba, quizá Lelouch esperaba que Kallen fuera más inteligente y lograra escapar de Suzaku.

Eso debía ser…debía ir en busca de Lelouch.


	6. Corre

Suzaku, Rollo y yo caminamos en silencio por los largos pasillos, no dejaba de pensar en Kallen y en lo que le diría, ansiaba tenerla entre mis brazos y apretarla contra mí.

Suzaku encendió un par de luces, había muchas puertas en ese pasillo, en alguna de ellas debía estar Kallen. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Al llegar a la última puerta algo no estaba bien, estaba entreabierta y la expresión de Suzaku cambió, se quedo de pie por algunos segundos y luego avanzó hacía dentro, escuche que gritaba y decidí entrar.

El cuarto estaba vacío, Suzaku miraba hacía el techo con las manos en su frente, lamentándose.

-¿Dónde esta Kallen?

-Debería estar aquí.

-¿Debería?, ¡dónde esta!, ¡dijiste que la tenías!

-¡La tenía!, ¡la tenía!, se ha escapado, se ha ido

-No te creo, Kururugi Suzaku, me haz mentido, de nuevo, inventaste tenerla para molestarme, para traerme hasta aquí y capturarme de un mal modo. Estaba dispuesto a entregarme, pero ya no, ¡me voy!

Salí de la habitación y Rollo y yo comenzamos a correr, Suzaku nos perseguía.

-¡No te vayas!, ella estaba aquí

-¡La buscaré!, la buscaré y seremos felices, Suzaku.

-¡Zero!-gritó Suzaku tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar en todo el edificio.

Rollo y yo nos subimos al Knightmare y huimos de ahí, me sentía mal, Kallen no estaba ahí, ¿en donde estaba entonces?, ¡tenía que encontrarla!, la angustia me comería vivo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?

-Rollo, debo encontrarla, si no lo hago yo…no podré seguir viviendo.

-¡La vamos a encontrar, hermano!

Mi hermosa Kallen, ¿Dónde estas?, necesito encontrarte, verte, sentirte, no puedo seguir un segundo más sin ti, ¿para que quiero luchar contra Britannia si no estas a mi lado?

* * *

Corre Kallen Kozuki, te volveré a ver, nos encontraremos de nuevo, quizá te conquiste, quizá en algún momento dejes de amar de esa manera a Zero y me mires a mi.

Gino se metió al edificio en silencio, esperando no ser notado.

* * *

Kallen corría lo más rápido que podía, se detuvo unos instantes para descansar detrás de un camión, ¿dónde podría estar Zero?

-¿Estarás buscándome, Zero?, ¿serás tu el que me busca, o es Lelouch? Desearía que fueran ambos, que Zero me buscara para pedirme que siga a su lado en la lucha, que Lelouch Lamperouge me buscara para pedirme que me quede a su lado para siempre.


End file.
